1. Field of Invention
This present invention generally relates to satellite antenna alignment devices and more particularly to a satellite antenna alignment device which permits an installer to align a satellite antenna so as to receive the strongest signal in a particular geographic location from a particular satellite in geosynchronous orbit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumers are currently using satellite antennas to receive broadcast or rebroadcast signals from satellites owned and/or operated by companies that provide satellite television, radio, or Internet services. Examples of companies providing satellite broadcast services include, without limitation, SBC Global™, COMCAST™, DISH Network™, DIRECT TV™, and PRIMESTAR™. Generally, these companies will utilize a satellite in geosynchronous orbit and which they own or lease to transmit television, radio, or Internet signals to their customers. To receive these signals, customers typically use internally or externally mounted antennas that are connected to a radio, television, or personal computer in their homes or workplaces. In order for the satellite to receive the strongest signal from the satellite, the antenna, which is typically in the shape of a concave dish, must be properly aligned with respect to the satellite transmitting the desired signal(s).
The installation of a satellite antenna dish has historically been a laborious and time-consuming process that typically involves two individuals to: (1) use a bubble level to horizontally stabilize and position a mounting pole which supports the antenna dish, (2) estimate the desired azimuth by using a compass to determine the local azimuth heading of the North Magnetic Pole, (3) manually turn the antenna dish to the estimated local azimuth heading of the North Magnetic Pole, (4) manually tilt the antenna dish with a protractor to align the antenna dish along the recommended elevation for the installation location, (5) use an electronic sensing device to determine the azimuth heading along which the strongest satellite broadcast signal strength will be received, and (6) manually turn the antenna dish to that azimuth heading along which the strongest satellite broadcast signal strength will be received. The foregoing procedure normally takes 30 to 45 minutes and requires the installation team to carry, in addition to standard installation tools such as wrenches, screwdrivers, etc., a magnetic compass, a bubble level, a protractor, and some type of separately-configured electronic sensing device.
Numerous attempts have been made in the past to address these problems. For example, the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,977,922 (Hemmingsen, 1999); 6,081,240 (Hemmingsen, 2000); 6,445,361 (Liu et. al., 2002); 6,683,581 (Matz et. al., 2004); and 6,697,026 (Hemmingsen, 2004) address this problem by attaching an alignment device such as a magnetic or digital compass to the antenna support arm or to the antenna itself. However the support arm can only move relative to the antenna reflector and any such movement or misalignment will cause or contribute to an incorrect alignment with respect to the desired satellite. Further, devices that are affixed to a support arm or to the antenna itself are not easily visible to the installer during the installation and alignment process. Further still, the large number of types and shapes of support arms and antenna dishes give rise to the need for a large number of different adapters to be available to the installer. Further still, all of these devices must be physically attached and secured to the antenna or the support arm which means that the alignment takes place after the antenna is placed on the mounting pole, a cumbersome, manhandling process at best. Finally, most of these devices do not lend themselves to easy detachment or mobility which, in turn, limits the likelihood of their repetitive use for multiple installations. In other words, these alignment devices are typically mounted permanently to the support arm or the antenna itself.
Another line of devices sought to address the aforementioned alignment problems through the use of a “set top” box that is placed on or adjacent to a television receiver to which the antenna is attached. First, the installer connects the antenna to the set top box by means of a cable that will be used to transmit signal strength data to the set top box. Next, the installer points the antenna in the general direction of the desired satellite. Then, the installer fine-tunes the antenna's alignment by using the signal strength meter displayed on the television screen or the audio tone emitted by the set top box. The installer continues adjustments until the visual display of signal strength indicates a maximum value of signal strength which occurs when the antenna is in its optimal alignment position. This procedure typically requires two individuals because the antenna is typically mounted outside while the television, screen, and set top box are inside and out of the installer's view. While it is possible for one installer to use this method, it is impractical in view of the numerous trips required to check the signal strength presentation, return to the antenna to make adjustments, check the signal strength presentation again, return to the antenna to make another adjustment, etc. Whether the installation is done by one person or two, the process is time-consuming and/or costly.
Still another line of devices incorporated the use of a light emitting diode (“LED”) in the receiving antenna that uses the feedback signal from the set top box on the television to give the installer a visual indication of signal strength. While this solution may serve to permit installation by only one person, practitioners have reported that the user may not always discern the changes in the flash rate of the LED as the signal strength increases or decreases giving rise to positioning at less than optimal alignment. Further, this method is only effective when the antenna alignment is close to its desired position; it cannot be used to initially position the antenna.
One skilled in the art will recognize that all of these methods involve aligning a satellite antenna after it has been mounted on its foundation which is usually a pole that has been vertically aligned and leveled (plumbed). With the exception of the device marketed as the “Dish-Aligner,” the prior art is silent with respect to attempting alignment prior to mounting the satellite antenna on its foundation. However, even the “Dish-Aligner” requires the use of a set top box to fine-tune the alignment for optimal positioning so the problem of a two-person installation team remains. The current invention solves the foregoing problems by permitting one individual to correctly and accurately align the satellite antenna before it is actually installed on the mounting pole.
Typically, the manufacturer of a satellite antenna or the owner/operator of the satellite will provide alignment information to customers in a particular region on the basis of U.S. Postal Service Zip Codes. By way of example, a customer in the 93940 Zip Code area of the United States (Monterey, Calif.) who desires to install a satellite television system that receives its signal from the DISH Network™ geosynchronous satellite would contact DISH Network™ to receive the optimal azimuth and elevation settings for a DISH Network satellite antenna in the 93940 Zip Code area. Similarly, a customer in the 89110 Zip Code area of the United States (Las Vegas, Nev.) who also desires to install a satellite television system that receives its signal from the DISH Network™ geosynchronous satellite would contact DISH Network™ to receive the optimal azimuth and elevation settings for a DISH Network satellite antenna in the 89110 Zip Code area. Because of the differences in longitude and elevation above sea level of these two locations, the optimal azimuth and elevation settings would be different. Likewise, customers desiring to install a satellite television system that receives its signal from the geosynchronous satellite of another satellite broadcast service provider would contact that particular manufacturer/operator to receive the optimal azimuth and elevation settings for that manufacturer/operator's satellite antenna in the desired Zip Code area.
The present invention contemplates the use of this information from the manufacturer or broadcast-operator to align a satellite antenna without using electronic sensing devices such as a signal strength meter, a set-top box, or a LED. The present invention also combines a bubble level and compass on a single instrument thereby permitting a single installer to level the antenna mounting pole and then determine the optimal azimuth heading along which to align the antenna dish.
The present invention can also be used by the manufacturer of a satellite antenna or the owner/operator of the satellite to determine the optimal alignment information for customers in a particular region that has not yet been charted. The antenna is simply pointed in the general direction of the desired antenna and gradually rotated in small increments until optimal signal strength is recorded. The azimuth is simply read off of the azimuth alignment ring attached to the present invention and recorded for promulgation to potential customers.